Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology
The power to use the abilities of nanite artificial intelligence. Variation of Artificial Intelligence Physiology and Bionic Physiology. Opposite of Sapient Organite Consciousness Mimicry. Also Called *Nanite A.I. Mimicry/Physiology *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a nanite artificial intelligence. User is either a cluster of individual nanites with intelligence and independent consciousness or the entirety of the nanite's as a whole comprise the artificial intelligence. Either way unlike normal artificial intelligence's a nanite version has limitless knowledge and the actual ability to affect the world on a molecular level. Applications *Boundless Inner World via Nano-Active Blood user is the host of a nanite artificial intelligent entity with virtually limitless knowledge and power instead of a soul bound entity. * Cyber Mind ** Computer Interaction ** Neuro-Psychic Knowledge ** Organism-Artificial Intelligence Synergy via Nano-Active Blood * Diverse Interface * Formula Manifestation * Digital Manipulation ** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Intuitive Perception ** Probability Computation *** Intuitive Precognition * Internet Manipulation ** Knowledge Manipulation *** Experience Manipulation * Modulation Manipulation ** Electrical Signal Manipulation *** Electronic Communication **** Video Manipulation *Nanite Manipulation **Nanite Reality * Ontopathogenesis ** Mass Consciousness *** Collective Intelligence *** Mind Hive ** Infestation * Technology Manipulation * Technomorphism ** Camera Manipulation *** Enhanced Surveillance ** Hacking Intuition ** Physical Manifestation Creation ** Programming ** Technological Possession Associations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Artificial Life Creation *Bionic Physiology *Physical Godhood *Quantum Foam Manipulation - if nanites can shrink to the scale where they can manipulate it. *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology **Transcendent Machine Physiology *Universal Force Physiology Known Users *Omicron Nanites (Generator Rex) **Rex Salazar via Nano-Active Blood *Nanite A.I. (Revolution) **Aaron Pitman via Nano-Active Blood *Project Bloodshot Nanites (Valiant Entertainment) **Bloodshot via Nano-Active Blood *Project Deathmate Nanites (Valiant Entertainment) **Kay McChernie via Nano-Active Blood *Parademon Nanocytes (DC Comics) **Mother Machine via Artificial Intelligence Physiology/Nano-Active Blood *Brainiac (DC Comics) *A.D.A.M. (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nano (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Gallery Tommyadam.png|A.D.A.M. (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Nanite A.I..jpg|The Nanite A.I. (Revolution) are self-replicating and are the size of virus's. They are over a quadrillion of them. Nanite Combustion.jpg|To protect its primary host Aaron Pitman, the Nanite A.I. (Revolution) causes the air to combust killing someone who was torturing him. Bloodofheroes.jpg|Bloodshot Nanites (Valiant Entertainment) Are the most cutting edge nanorobotic arsenal ever created by Project Rising Spirit. Turning whomever are host to them into unstoppable, self-regenerative, machine interfacing killing machines. 4001-BLOOD 001 COVER-B CAFU.jpg|Which thousands of years into the future eventually gain a mind of their own. Expressing their likeness in the form of the many countless hosts they had been bonded too. 5108567-bsrb 014 deathmate character-design-by-mico-suayan.jpg|Deathmate (Valiant Entertainment) formerly Geomancer Kay McHerni had her dead body reanimated into the far more advanced nano-robotic murder doll she is today, also in part of a new line of upgraded microtechnology developed by P.R.S. Mother Machine.png|Former Blackhawk Lieutenant turned Nano-Active Cybernetic Consciousness, Mother Machine (DC Comics) had her entire physiology and mentality spliced with trans-dimensional New God Technologies, granting her post-humanism which enables the passing of consciousness information along with her Nanocytes along both the internet and technology in order to recreate herself again and again. File:529px-Luthoriac.jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) injected a nano-tech payload into Lex Luthor's body, to back up himself within the billionaire's body, and regaining strength while also strengthening its host's body. Eventually, Luthor persuaded Brainiac that they truly become one, the nano-tech power and the rich mastermind, to conquer the world. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power